One Too Many
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: After a night of drinking too much sake Kenshin accidently leaves his sakabato in Sano's room after they staggered home. When he goes back for it, things get interesting...[One Shot] Shonenai.....sort of.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This is just a little fic based on the characters from that show/manga.

Kenshin sighed in exasperation as he realized he'd left his _sakabato_ in Sano's room. Slowly he staggered down the hallway to his friend's room, the sake seemed to have gone from his head to his muscles, they felt lethargic and off balance, but he could still stay upright.

He carefully opened the door and, as gracefully as he could manage, slipped inside. There was his _sakabato _sitting next to the futon he had left a drunken and passed out Sanosuke on before, except Sano was no longer there.

Kenshin shrugged and turned to leave the room. He had just touched the door frame when a very strong hand grabbed his wrist. He was jerked around with enough force that he dropped his _sakabato_ and the whole world seemed to spin around him. Then two very srong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"San--" Kenshin began when his vision finally cleared enough to recognize who the other figure was, but he was cut off when Sanosuke pressed his lips to Kenshin's and slid his tongue into the surprised Kenshin's open mouth.

Kenshin automatically recoiled and backed up trying to get away, he lost his footing on the wood floor and began to fall, but instead of Sano holding him up he seemed to want to fall along.

Their lips parted and Kenshin hissed as his head hit the floor. Pain shot through his skull, and for a moment the alertness of the pain cleared his head of the dizziness the sake had brought.

Why was Sano doing this? Did he think that they were still at the bar and that he, Kenshin, was one of the "available" women?

"Sano...stop... I'm not..." Kenshin put his hands on Sanosuke's shoulders trying to push him away, with little success. Though his head was clear for the moment, the lethargy in his muscles remained.

Sano did not answer and instead grabbed Kenshin's wrists and pinned them to the floor. The dizziness Kenshin had felt a moment ago was starting to come back ten fold with the addition of the pain in his head.

He suddenly felt something warm and wet against his neck and it took him a few seconds realize it was Sano's lips.

"Stop..." Kenshin's voice was barely above a whisper. He suddenly found it very hard to keep his eyes open, the lids seemed to grow in weight by the second.

The soft kisses traveling down his neck felt good physically, but mentally it was all wrong. He did not swing that way, and even if he did Sano was as close as a brother to him. It was all wrong.

And yet it was far easier just to submit than to continue to fight in his current state. As long as things didn't go too far.

When Kenshin was once again aware of what was going on, Sano's lips were on his collar bone. He blinked. His head was still throbbing, but some the dizziness and lethargy had worn away.

Suddenly Sanosuke face was right above his, Kenshin shut his eyes as Sano devoured his lips again. Perhaps when Sano had his fill he would eventually stop.

Kenshin opened his eyes again when he felt an extra twinge of pain came from the back of his head. Strong hands grasped his hair. It was then Kenshin realized that his own hands were no longer pinned to the floor. If one of Sano's hands was groping his hair where was the other one?

Kenshin soon found out when he felt something tug at the knot that tied the belt that held his hakama together. Every muscle in Kenshin's body tightened.

No! No this was going too far.

Kenshin's body was now fully awake, the fear and adrenaline was overcoming the tiredness the alcohol had induced. He tried again to push Sano away, but this only seemed to entice him further. Sano's grip in his hair tightened and his other hand seemed to work more frantically to get the knot undone.

Through all of this Kenshin hadn't wanted to hurt his friend, but it looked like he would have to. Kenshin clenched his hands into fists and brought them hard to either side of Sano's face.

Sano gasped and broke the kiss. Kenshin used this moment to shove Sano aside and scramble to his feet, making sure to grab his _sakabato_ before he dashed out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kenshin couldn't keep his hands from shaking as he held his cup of morning tea. It seemed to be the residual effect of both lack of sleep and the memories of Sanosuke attempting to make love to him only hours ago.

"Kenshin are you all right?" Kaoru asked worriedly as she poured him some more tea.

"Oh yes, I just had a really bizarre nightmare, that shook me up, that it did." Kenshin muttered.

"That must have been some dream? Tell it to us maybe we can interpret it." Megumi coaxed.

"Some dreams aren't meant to be discussed." Saito muttered sipping his tea.

"No thanks, I'd rather not talk about it. In fact I'd rather just forget it." Kenshin said quickly.

"Did Kaoru die again?" Yahiko groaned. Most of the nightmares that really affected Kenshin were the ones where Kaoru ended up hurt or dead.

Kaoru gave a quick glare to Yahiko, but turned back to Kenshin with a questioning look in her eyes.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's...It's too weird to explain, it is." Kenshin said drowsily rested his head in his hands.

Kaoru was about to question further, but was interrupted by a loud groan from the other end of the room, as Sanosuke staggered in sporting a big black and blue bruise on either side of his face. Kenshin lifted his head and gulped.

Did Sanosuke remember anything? What would he say?

"Hello Sano! How are you this morning!" Kaoru said loudly on purpose to further aggravate Sanosuke's obvious hangover.

"Ah, why do you have to be so cruel to me?" Sano moaned. "Kenshin got drunk too."

"Yeah, but not over his limits so he ends up bumbling around like a fool, like you." Kaoru scolded.

"So what happened last night? Like why is my face covered in bruises?" Sano groaned rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Well uh..." Kenshin started, not sure how to answer with all of his friends there.

"Did I get into a fight or something?"

"Yes, yes you did." Kenshin spoke quickly "It was...It was over a girl you were making love to, it was."

"Huh." Sano looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember.

"If you don't mine Kaoru, I'm going to get some more sleep." Kenshin got up, relieved that his quick story would be the end of it.

"Oh yeah I remember her. Not much of a chest, but she had some great lips." Sano said smirking.

There was the sound of a very panicked "Oro" then a loud thump. The others looked to find kenshin lying on the floor with spirals in his eyes.

"Ororoororoooo" Kenshin moaned

"What's with him?" Sano raised an eyebrow, watching the others, except Saito, gather around Kenshin.

"Probably remembering the fact that you almost raped him last night." Saito calmly lit his cigarette.

"What do you mean I tried to rape Kenshin last night!" Sanosuke said jumping up and slamming his hands on the table between them.

Everyone in the room fell silent and stared at Sanosuke. Sano froze, realizing he'd just yelled that out in front of everyone and that the redheaded "girl" he'd made out with was no girl at all.

"Though most likely in your drunken stupor you thought he was one of the bar wenches you brought home." Saito continued casually, sounding very amused. "I admit when I passed by your room it did take me a few seconds to realize it was actually Kenshin you were drooling over."

"Wait." Kenshin recovered from his shock enough to stagger over to Sano and Saito. "If you saw this, why did you not do anything?"

"Well you did not seem to be putting up much of a fight, and I figured that well..." Saito paused, seeming to for once consider his choice of words carefully. "Your sexual preferences are not my business. Though judging by the injuries Sanosuke received, I figured wrong."

"You could have justleft it at what I said, that you could have." Kenshin sighed.

"He asked," Saito said simply, motioning to a now snarling Sanosuke. "And I couldn't lie."

"Since when you old wolf!" Sano snapped.

"Since I felt like telling the truth. And after all you, quite literally, asked for it." Saito said with a little more annoyance in his voice than before.

Sano stepped on to the table and rolled up his sleeve."One of these days Saito, one of these days I'll---"

"You'll what!" Saito spat.

"This!" Sano shouted throwing a punch at Saito who easily moved aside. This caused Sanosuke to loose his balance and fall right on top of Kenshin.

"Oro!" Kenshin squeeked, quite panicked.

"Ah!" Yahiko shouted. "He's at it again!"

000000000

Uh, I wrote this after I had consumed a couple of Cosmopolitans and watched Rurouni Kenshin. I suppose this isn't a very good start to enter into the Kenshin fanfiction world, but I do intend to write another Kenshin fanfiction that's more serious and has no intentional Shonen-ai or Yaoi. I really do like Kenshin and Kaoru together, but I have never written Shonen-ai before and I was a little under the influence and well this is the product. I make really good Cosmopolitans.

**Hakama** – (in layman's terms) The really wide pants Kenshin usually wears.

**Sakabato** - Kenshin's reverse-blade sword.

**Sake**- rice wine, in other words alcohol.

Till Next Time,

Vega Sailor


End file.
